


Breathe

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miracles were in short supply. So was time. Missing scene from <i>The Plague</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 100-drabble challenge, and to the prompt "breathe"

Hours ago, Hutch had been in agony, gasping and writhing. Starsky held on desperately; hoping, praying, willing with all his might.

 _Breathe, babe._

It worked, somehow. Or maybe Hutch said so just to make Starsky feel better. As if anything could, short of a miraculous cure.

But miracles were in short supply. So was time, the most precious commodity of all.

Hutch wasn't gasping or writhing now. Shrouded in the oxygen tent, he was still, so very still. So alone.

It was killing Starsky. He had to do something.

 _I gotta go, Hutch. You keep breathing, you hear me? Breathe._


End file.
